


My Cherubplay Prompts

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor





	1. Chapter 1

(( ANY CHARACTER IS FINE. . Hello! i am looking to do a roleplay where, Mituna, is a blacksmith in a kingdom ruled by your character. They happen to meet when Mituna is told to bring a weapond which you may choose what it is, to your character. Smut would be very enjoyed but not necissary. As for characters. i would prefer to have a Dirk,Latula, Kurloz, Dualscar,grandhighblood or Eridan. But, like i said, anybody is fine. the trolls will also be humans btw.  Mituna will wear mostly blacks and greens. He will have a blue eye and a red one. Also blond hair. If you have any other questions that havent been awnsered here then you may ask before we start the roleplay. i/w stants for insert weapon ))

Mituna let out a huff , wiping off his forehead. Once, he used to be able to create the best weapons in the previous kingdom he had worked for. But dropping a steel block right on your hands isnt such a good idea. It had messed up his whole job. He moved to a new kingdom in search of new work and soon got better at the craft he had once been a master at. He  was soon known throughout the land for taking the longest, but having the most precise lines on a handel that had ever been seen. He had been asked to craft many things from kingdoms all around the country. But this, was a much bigger oppertunity. This was a chance to make a new i/w for the prince/princess of the kingdom he resided in currently. He looked over his newly done peice of artwork. He let out a slight chuckle before picking it up and placing it in a special holder with the  Princes/Princesses astrological sigh plastered on the front. He picked it up, being carefull of its sharp edges and headed for the door. "Bye Psii! I am off to deliver the newest weapon." He said, letting his boss know that he had been leaving. As he quickly left the house, he made his way up to the castle, holding the note from the prince/princess so that he could be let through the gates to deliver the weapon. Getting in was easy since just showing that he had the weapon caused the guards to let him in. He was said to meet them in the thron room which he could find easily because it had the largest door. He walked over to it, knocking slowly before waiting for a responce.

 


	2. Yandere

(( Hello! Anybody looking for a "choose your character" type of thing? Well, im looking to do some yandere cronkri. But, i will let you pick the character. I would like to be cronus, but you fully get to choose! I will give you two point of views and you may pick the one you are more interested in ))

 

Be Kankri ===>  
"FUCK!" You flinch as you hear cronus scream a obscenity. Now what did you tell him about swearing? You quickly ran to the other room to spot him with a knife in his hip, violet blood streaming down onto his jeans. Such a shame, those were nice jeans. You payed good money for those things. His face was covered in those, beautiful, violet tears. His blood was so beautiful, you could just...bathe in it. But of course, you didnt want to break such a handsome troll. "Kill me, please, please chief!" He whined. But you couldnt do that to him, he was so perfect. You grabbed the first aid kit off of counter and walked over to cronus. You carefully pulled the knife up and began to clean out the wound. "Im s9rry cr9nus 6ut im afraid i cant d9 that. I w9uld like t9 keep y9u, n9t l99se y9u."

 

Be Cronus ===>  
How you managed to kick a knife of the counter? You are unsure. How you got it in your hip, you are sure, it hurts like hell. "FUCK!" you yell out. Seriously? did you just fuck up that bad? Yes you did, because kankri comes running into the room, looking at you as your blood emptys from your body. You start to sob grossly, this isnt what you wanted. "Kill me, please, please chief!" You whine. You want mercy, you want to die. Not be here.He starts to walk to the first aid kit. No, no, no, he's trying to save you, why?! so he can use you as a personal sex toy? Seriously though, what does he want from you? As he starts to take out the knife and clean the cut you let a hiss escape your teeth. You look at him as he lets out a soft chuckle and says. "Im s9rry cr9nus 6ut im afraid i cant d9 that. I w9uld like t9 keep y9u, n9t l99se y9u."


	3. incest

(( im looking to a roleplay where Mituna (me) and Kurloz are brothers, They are both very over protective of eachother, and they start to want to be boyfriends, we can discuss more when you connect!)


	4. Transgender Cronus

(( So, im looking to do some trans!Cro x whatever character. my Cronus will look like this: http://rebloggy.com/post/homestuck-ampora-homestuck-genderbend-cronus-cronus-ampora-cronus-genderbent-fem/47573168545 Just alive. Basically all the trolls are alive and living on Alternia, got it? Cronus is a secret female. You can find out the rest in the prompt. )) 

In Y/C'S opinion,Cronus had been acting weird lately. How exactly? Well, it started when he wanted to let his hair grow out. Sure you fully encouraged it, But it just seemed a little bit wierd. Now, how y/c got in this sitchuation? Well, y/c not quite sure. It all started when y/c was being dragged to this weird "Grease" night in a few towns over. y/c had told cronus about it, but he wasnt really interested and rejected the offer. Y/c was there for quite a while before y/c saw her. Was it cronus? Y/c Wasnt really sure . Sure, it looked like him alright, but, like a lady. Y/C Got a little closer, just to hear the voice. same accent, just dufferent voice.


	5. Borderlines

(( ANY CHARACTER IS ACCEPTED HERE ))

 

(( So, i had this idea from another roleplay i did where trolls and humans live in the same town but are kept seperate by a border which is illegal to cross. Basically you character is a human who was dating my Mituna online for quite a while, but little did they know that Mituna was a troll. So basically, when the roleplay starts Mituna is gonna be sulking after your character ran away after meeting him in person. So as for characters, anybody is accepted. Humans and trolls, but if you wanna play one of the homestuck trolls please turn them human for the sake of this roleplay. Characters i would love to have but arent necsissary: Kurloz, Latula, Dirk, Roxy, Kankri, John, Dave, Eridan,Meenah, and Feferi. But like i said ANY CHARACTER IS ACCEPTED HERE))

Why wont anybody see that Mituna is not like other trolls? Well, he doesnt quite know, but he knows that he is much more intelligent than the others. Heck, his online boyfriend/girlfriend didnt even think that he was a troll. They thought he was human. And he wished he had never agreed to come and meet them in public. Originally they had agreed to meet at a train-station. The only reason he agreed to meet there is ecause both trolls and humans were accepted there, but it was also abandoned. Mituna didnt know what he even did wrong, but he knew that he somehow scared his boyfriend/girlfriend away. Mituna let out a sigh as he was now alone at the train station. He walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling out his phone. He was gonna apologize for not telling y/c about this sooner. Heck, if he had told y/c even sooner, then maybe he wouldnt feel like this, sad, wishing he hadnt been in this troll-human relationship at all.

"50RRY." He sent to y/c.

Mituna couldnt feel shittier at the moment.


	6. Noncon!GenderFluid! Mituna

((Hey guys! So, ive had this idea, please bear with me on this, while i was watching "Outcasts Cosplay Productions" and i learned that one of them was gender fluid. Which for those who dont know is somebody who was born of one gender but likes to be considered as both genders. So, i had the idea that Mituna is a gender-fluid ftm but prefers to have male pro-nouns used for him. and i had the idea that he was a dance teacher like Hip-hop or Tap because just... aww. Now, the plot will go that Mituna had let the class out early because it was a holiday (choose any holiday) So, on Mituna's way home, he was raped but then let go only because mituna couldnt see the mans face. So basically, this is where your character comes in. Your character is Mituna's Boyfriend, i will take girlfriend only if you can make it convincing. For males, i would love A Kurloz, Kankri or Horuss, but will exept any male character. For females i would only take (from most wanted to least wanted) Feferi, Meenah,Meulin, Latula GENDERBENDS AND OC'S ARE A NO. sorry, but i dont get good responces with genderbends or oc's. For responces i would like the first responce to be atleast 2 paragraphs large, then throughout the roleplay it will be shortened out. Now we may begin  
TW: Rape Mentions, Gender fluid ( just incase its triggering to anybody), Mental Breakdown, unwanted pregnancy,self harm.))

Mituna managed to limp half-way down the sidewalk before calapsing down agianst a wall. His legs and insides hurt like hell, he could barely walk, let alone get back to his house which was atleast a block or two away.Mituna ran his hands through his hair, trying to evaluate what just happened, well, of course he knew what happened, but he didnt want to exept this fate. His eyes were watery, the wet-beads strolling their way down his face. How the fuck was he expected to tell y/c about this? He didnt even know, but he knew he would tell y/c somehow. The first thing he should do is probably find a bathroom and clean himself up. Then maybe get a coffee at starbucks to ease his nerves. Being a bit cleaner and some coffee would be great, the only problem being that his wallet was stolen. Mituna took out his phone, checking himself out in the reflection, he couldnt look so bad, could he? Mituna had a small gash on his lip and a large abundance of Hickeys and bitemarks were marked on his neck. Mituna quickly straigtened himself out, zipping up his large jacket and fixing his thin pants.

Mituna took a deep breath as he pushed himself off the ground, letting a soft wimper escape his lips. It took him a minute of checking himself over to relize that the bastard who had raped him stole his dance bag to. Shit, Mituna needed that! However, he figured he wouldnt need it for a while since he would be to sore for a bit and would need to find a replacement before next week. Mituna wiped off his face before continuing to limp his way down the street, but the pain was just so much than he just sat down on the ground agian. He could just call a friend and he would just tell him that he fell and injured his leg durring dance, right? It would have to work for now until Mituna decided what he was going to do about this whole situation. A friend was always more than happy to pick Mituna up. Though the car-ride was horrible painful everytime they hit a bump in the rode, mituna managed to deal with the pain, keeping his wimpers down to a small, soft, squeek.

Mituna gave his friend a polite thank you after being dropped off at the large apartment building. Mituna limped inside, giving a slight wave to the door-man and heading to the elevator, which he was glad to have there, because stairs would just increase the amount of pain. Mituna rested agianst the shiney-silver walls of the elevator. Mituna waited as he was hoisted up to the 5th floor of the building before making it to his room. Mituna took this moment to take a deep breath before opening the red door which was covered in golden accents. Mituna and y/c Lived in a very nice, but expensive as hell apartment in one of the best towns in america. The only reason they could afford the pent-house was because y/c's job plus Mituna's job as a dance teacher (which payed really well may i mind you) made just a little bit more than the pent house costed. 

Mituna slowly opened the door to the shared apartment, keeping his jacket on but taking his shoes of by the door. "Hey, doucthe canoe, im home." Mituna called to y/c. Mituna never actually ment those things as offensive, they were just sort of teaing like things. Mituna tried his best to sound as fine as possible so y/c wouldnt think anything had been wrong with him at all.


	7. Scp413

(( Hello everybody! So i had a idea. Scp413 Mituna anybody? Basically you can be ANY CHARACTER. But i would love a: *Kurloz*, Kankri or Porrim, even feferi. But like i said ANY CHARACTER IS ACCEPTED. So, the plot goes that Mituna is a new scp and he is really fucking hostile to anybody who works in his cellar. So basically, you are put to care for him and become very attatched to this scp in particular. Mituna is atleast 9-10 feet tall and has masive amount of black-dandilion fluff hair which needs to be combed acsesively if not cared for after a few days. He wears his normal suit, which is like spandex shit.He has four eyes, two on top of the other two, the bottom set is red and blue while the top set are plain white. He has 8 arms in total. (yeah, eight) Why eight? Because for of them are his actual arms, the other four are used for walking. I would love this to be smuff, which is like a mix of smut and fluff so like, really happy shit, kind of porn with plot? But yeah, thats up to you. Any other questions will be awnsered when you connect))

You walk down the long corridors of scp's making mental notes of certain things that you needed to do today. To be honest, you were most likely the most buisy person in this whole astablishment. You were a level 5 worker, which ment you were payed great, but also buisy all the time. You had to tend to 10 scp's on a regular basis and would die if given more. You barely slept anymore, the only thing that kept you from passing out durring work was the coffee machine in the workers lounge. Praise the lord for that machine. One of your fellow workers walked around the corner, gumbling. Their hair was a large, staticky mess. "Woah there, did you get a perm or somthing?" You asked them, trying your best to keep from laughing.

They looked at you, their face showing the most utter anger. "Yeah... for free." You just couldnt control the soft chuckles that had managed to slip their way out of your lips, it took you a minute to calm down, but you managed. "What happened?" You say in a soft, but concerned tone. "Im the fifth person who had tried to.... reason. with the new scp. That thing is a fucking bitch!" Okay, now you were a little curious as to what was going on with the said scp. "Do you know what number they are?" You said with your head cocked ever so slightly to the side. "413, its all yours." They handed you the key as they walked of the the worker bathrooms, most likely to clean up and fix their appearal. You let out a soft sigh as you headed down the hallway, to the door. 

You giggled the keys in the lock to the door, opening with a loud creak. And there it was, that creature was laying on the floor, supposedly trying to sleep. You watched it for a while, but you knew it saw you. You looked over the body of it, you think you know why it was so pissy to everybody else. The room was far to small for the scp to be comfortable in the space. When you stepped in the room, it didnt seem that happy. You walked over to it and lookd at it for a while. You observed the way it was laying, just like a cat. You decided you should try somthing out. You started reach out to its face, and it growled a warning, showing off its teeth and un-even fangs. You softly touched its face which seemed to calm it down as soon as the interaction was made.

You slowly began massaging its head gently with your hands, seeming to make the creature not-as hostile as it was to the people before. You paused a minute, stopping your hands. You could swear that you had just heard a buzzing sound. But when you stopped petting the large-creature the buz stopped too and you just picked up where you had lef of, befriending the beast. But the buzzing started agian. After further inspection, the buzz had been coming from the human-like creature.


End file.
